


It’s Amazing What Baking Can Do

by melodicchaos



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, M/M, My theatre stan is jumping out, The waitress au doesn’t make sense to me but Bitty stanning Waitress does, They’re going to see waitress the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: For Bitty’s birthday, Jack buys tickets for him, Bitty, Shitty, and Lardo to see the tour of Waitress the musical, figuring Bitty would like it. He just...didn’t expect Bitty to love it as much as he did.





	It’s Amazing What Baking Can Do

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the Waitress au doesn’t make sense to me when you get down into the nitty gritty (yes I agree it’s a cute idea because Bitty’s from the south and he bakes pies and Jack’s from the north but there’s a lot of flaws that are key parts of the movie/musical), but there’s nothing saying that they can’t go see Waitress! The songs I reference are What Baking Can Do and She Used to Be Mine (I might have put Soft Place to Land in too but I can’t remember) because those are my favorite songs and the ones I connect to most so anyway enough of my rambling, enjoy!

“Are you sure he’ll like it?” Jack asked, staring at the computer screen as he balanced the laptop on his lap and his phone against his ear. 

“Brah, for sure. It’s fucking pies and its set in the South and I know it’s not Beyonce, but Bits is gonna fucking love it,” Shitty said over the phone. “Lards and I are gonna come down no matter what, but Ellen at work saw it last week and she hasn’t fucking shut up about the damn show, but Bits is like some middle aged mom, so if you wanna take us to see it, I’m sure he’s gonna like it.” 

Jack scrolled on the webpage a bit more. “Yeah, thanks Shits.” 

“I’ll see you this weekend, Jack,” Shitty replied, before hanging up. 

Jack stared at the screen a bit longer, before finding four seats and buying them. Shitty made a fair point. It wasn’t Beyoncé - if it was, they would have gone to see it by now - but it had substantial music, none of that typical showtune stuff, plus it was set in the South and the main character baked pies. Bitty was bound to love it...he hoped. 

——

“We’ve already gotten dinner, where else could y’all want to take me?” Bitty asked, lacing his fingers with Jack’s as they walked to the car. 

“Just to see a show,” Jack replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Bitty’s head. “I thought you’d like it.” 

“You?!” Shitty and Lardo cried, looking over at Jack. 

Jack laughed sheepishly. “Okay, it was Shitty’s suggestion but I bought the tickets.” 

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, you play for the NHL,” Lardo rolled her eyes playfully, lightly punching Jack in the arm. 

“A show?” Bitty inquired. “About what?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Jack grinned, as the group of four climbed into the sleek SUV and drove to the Providence Performing Arts Center. On the drive, Bitty continued to pester the three about what show they would be seeing - when he definitely could just Google Providence Performing Arts Center, but Jack wasn’t going to question his boyfriend’s logic - however they refused to say anything. 

“Y’all are horrendous,” Bitty pouted, hopping out of the car in the parking garage. “Just one thing?”

“No!” Jack, Shitty, and Lardo cried as they walked towards the theatre. They approached the marquee, and Bitty cocked his head slightly at the title on displayed above them. 

“‘Waitress?’” he read, frowning. “Why am I seeing a show about a waitress? That doesn’t sound interesting at all.” 

“Come on, Bits,” Shitty encouraged. “You’re gonna fucking love it, I promise you.” 

“Fine,” Bitty sighed, heading inside. The person in the booth scanned their tickets, and they went to their seats. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jack stood up, setting his jacket down on his seat. Shitty and Lardo gave him a confused look, however he just motioned to Bitty and scooted out of the aisle. He returned about twenty minutes later, four mini mason jars and a plastic bag in his arms. He handed Lardo and Shitty their mini pies, before sitting down next to Bitty. 

“What’s that?” Bitty asked, reaching for the plastic bag. 

“Nothing. Don’t be too critical, but I got you a mini pie,” Jack gave Bitty his jar. “It’s apple, that’s all they had.” 

“I’m always open to try other people’s cooking, Jack,” Bitty muttered, opening the jar and taking a bite. “Hmm. Well, it’s good.”

“There’s a but,” Lardo interrupted. 

“But it's missing something. That’s all,” the blond shrugged, setting down the jar on his armrest. “Plus this is so damn small, what is this? Two bites? That’s not enough to enjoy a pie.” 

The lights began to dim and the announcement overhead began, telling the audience to shut off - or at least silence - their cell phones. The group of four did so, and the show began. 

Bitty was quiet for most of the show, absorbing the story. Jack found it almost amusing that the man who could never shut up was silent as a mouse because of this musical, save only a small gasp during one song when the mother of the main character and the father of the main character appeared in some sort of dream sequence type thing. Throughout the entire show, however, Bitty clutched Jack’s hand tightly as it rested on the armrest, squeezing it periodically. 

As the lights came up for intermission, Bitty released Jack’s hand and immediately began talking. “Doesn’t her affair with the doctor break a few laws?” he asked. “Isn’t that a thing? Like patient confidentiality?”

“Fuck, don’t ask me. I’m a lawyer, not a doctor,” Shitty laughed. “I don’t trust myself with my own life, much less someone else’s.”

“Were you crying at one point, Bits? I thought I heard sniffling,” Lardo asked. 

“What? No..” Bitty shook his head. “Why would I be crying?” 

Jack leaned over. “He was,” he grinned. 

“Jack!” Bitty sighed. “I’ll be back. I need to stretch my legs and get something to drink.” 

While Bitty was gone, Jack placed the bag on his seat, in hopes that he’d see it and open it. 

“Oh my good lord,” Bitty muttered, making his way back to his seat. “The concessions line was so damn long—oh, Jack, the bag’s on my seat.”

“Yeah, I know. You can open it,” Jack nodded, as Bitty sat down and pulled out a cookbook full of pies—both from the show and not. “Thought it might give you some new ideas. Not that I don’t like the ones you make now, but—“

“I love it. Thank you, sweetheart,” Bitty smiled, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek. 

The lights dimmed again, and act two began. Bitty’s hand found its place again in Jack’s during “You Matter To Me,” squeezing it tightly. As the act continued, and the eleven o’clock number of “She Used to Be Mine” carried out, all four members were crying - Bitty was practically full on sobbing, Shitty had a few tears, and Jack and Lardo were just tearing up - and before they knew it, the cast had came out for bows. Bitty, still in tears, was cheering as loud as he could, standing up and clapping. 

“So, you liked the show?” Jack asked as they left the theatre. 

“Definitely. I just have one question,” Bitty started. 

“What’s that?” Lardo questioned. 

“Why didn’t y’all tell me about this before? And where has it been all my life?” the blond asked, curling up in his seat in the car. 

“We had no idea, it was Shitty who heard about it,” Jack explained, starting the car. 

“Ellen at work wouldn’t fucking shut up, so I thought I’d look it up and it seemed fucking perfect for you. I was correct,” Shitty grinned. 

Bitty smiled widely. “Well, thanks guys.” 

“You’re welcome, Bits. Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
